Cravings
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: Hiei is a vampire and, though his powers once lay dormant, something in him awakens. He develops a craving for human blood, and returns to the Human World to satisfy his cravings. The only way to stop a vampire is to kill it, but will anyone be able to?


**DarkTaoAngel: A new story, though no updates for a while… sorry. I was reading some of my old reviews again today, and I noticed an anonymous review giving me the idea for a fic where Hiei is a vampire. This story is dedicated to whoever they are, and I hope it is what they wanted! R&R please, and no flames unless they are to help better my writing!**

**--------**

_**The time is coming, I can sense it. Although my powers have been controlled all these many years, I can tell that the thing that was holding them back is gone. I can sense the change in myself, the urges for blood; the cravings.**_

Hiei awoke from his long sleep, which he called hibernation, though it only lasted a few hours more than the length of time a human sleeps. He had been dreaming for once, though about what he could not remember. It seemed so real to him, as though it was prophetic and would come true soon enough, but what about it was real, he still could not seem to remember. All he could see was red; that was all he knew of the dream.

Hiei sat up and rubbed his eyes clean of the sleep accumulated from his hibernation. He yawned a bit before slipping slowly out of his bed. He made his way equally slowly to the bathroom, planning to brush his teeth before doing whatever it was he was to do that day. Perhaps he would visit Yusuke; it had been a while since any of their old group had come back together, there was just too much space between them, and too much that each one had to do in their lives. Hiei knew that nothing about him had changed, he had stayed the same, his whole life was the same, just the way he liked it.

Hiei went to a mirror after brushing his teeth, checking to see if each one was brushed perfectly, when he noticed something. A few of his teeth had grown out, almost to so that they were pointed, and they looked almost like… fangs.

Hiei took his forefinger and pressed it roughly against one of his 'fangs', feeling it to make sure that it was not just his imagination that was making it look more pointed than his other teeth. Hiei pulled his finger away after a moment, seeing that it was painted crimson with blood from the point of the tooth. It was real.

_This is bad, _thought Hiei; _it cannot be coming back again! I do not want to go back; I thought it was sealed away, so… why is this happening? I remember the last time it happened, however vaguely, and this is the first sign; but still, I know it was sealed away. This is bad, if I let this transformation take place, like last time… so much bloodshed, I cannot let that happen. _

Hiei looked in the mirror again, hoping to see that he had returned to normalcy somewhat at least, but that was not what he saw. Instead, he saw that his worst nightmares (if he even has nightmares) had been confirmed. For, staring back at him out of the darkness of the mirror were two to red, lifeless eyes, with slits for pupils and no eyelashes. Now it was only a matter of time before Hiei did not look like himself at all, and what was he to do when the transformation was complete?

Hiei returned to his room, locking himself in so as to hopefully prevent himself from escaping. He bolted the door with several locks, the keys to which he bent so they would no longer be of any use to him. Now all he had to do was wait and hope for the best.

The last time this had happened many people had been killed, along with many that were from his very own village. His rage had blinded him, making it impossible for him to think. He was no longer himself, and his killing spree proved that greatly. It had seemed as though no one could stop him, but a powerful magic had stopped him. He still could not remember quite what it was that had stopped his killing, but it must have been someone very strong, or at least with very strong magic or demon energy.

Once he was sure the locks on the door were secured, Hiei looked down at his hands, seeing one of the final signs that it was once again happening to him. His hands, instead of being the usual pale toned skin, were dark, almost black, with curved patterns that looked almost as though they were carved into his skin tracing up and down his arm. The rest of his body bore the same designs, though the color seemed to get darker as it ran up to his face, blocking out all of the light near his eyes. Hiei looked much different, red eyes, dark skin, and fangs were just a few of the major things that had changed about him.

_Heh, and I thought for a moment against allowing this transformation to take place, _Hiei thought as he drew up his hands, not noticing the newly elongated fingernails on each finger, and brought them down swiftly, breaking the lock with ease, _well, at least the better half of me, or should I say 'Hiei', for he and I are the same being, but not the same in mind, took over before Hiei was allowed to take full control. The man who defeated me last time is dead, and none of his family is still alive either. _

Vampire Hiei looked over to a picture on Hiei's nightstand, noticing the boy in the center, Yusuke.

_So, Hiei was planning on visiting 'Yusuke' today, was he? Well, perhaps visiting him would be a good idea after all. It has been too long, and my cravings are starting to come back. _

Hiei was a full-fledged vampire now, and his cravings for blood were only just beginning.


End file.
